


Cas' Gift

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Thanks to a suggestion from Sam, Cas gets Dean exactly what he doesn't realize he wants for his birthday.





	Cas' Gift

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean swallowed roughly as Cas removed his trench coat.

“It’s called a ‘lap dance’, Dean.” Cas loosened his tie.

“Yeah, but uh, why are  _you_ giving  _me_ a lap dance?”

“Sam suggested I get you a six-pack and a lap dance for your birthday.” Cas pulled his phone out and tapped at the screen, then set it on the bed. Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” began playing. Dean’s stomach swooped and his mouth went dry as Cas removed his suit jacket.

“Um, I think Sam meant—” Dean’s voice broke as Cas straddled his lap.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com).


End file.
